Summer: Revamped
by Terror of the Great Sea
Summary: It's the last day of school, but Summer isn't all fun and games in Hyrule. The two are having a relaxing and regular summer, but what happens when Link and Zelda are revealed to be the bearers of immense power? Well, defeat the reincarnating evil of course! Extreme Zelink, Modern Day AU. T for later chapters. Even if it's not your type of story, try it.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000166 EndHTML:0000016400 StartFragment:0000002353 EndFragment:0000016364

Summer: Revamped

Here it is, the Revamped version of Summer that's destined to be much better. Updates will probably be every two weeks, due to the other ServantxPrincess story I'm gonna start writing soon, it's obviously ZxL. Check that out to, even though it won't be out for about a week from today (June 29 2012)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does, All rights reserved. And anyway, if I owned Zelda…wait, I don't wanna change it! Too good already!

Story?

Story.

**Link's POV**

Hyrule High, my school. The big grand grey stone building where I walk everyday with my bags down the long hallways. Today's my last day there as a sophomore. The last day I'll ever enter that school as a second-year… I thought in my dreams while I was safely tucked under my blankets in bed. Today truly was the last day of school.

_Beep Beep, Beep Beep. _I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock next to me, my eyes squinting open.

'Morning already?' I thought as I dragged myself out of bed against my own will. Today would be the last day I would have to get up this early for a while. After I had adjusted to the light and got myself changed into shorts and a polo, I crawled down the stairs and made myself breakfast, along with some coffee to wake me. I was the only one up right now, my sister's school didn't start to nine o' clock and mom was on a business trip. Hyrule High's school time officially starts at six.

"Mmm" actually, that was probably some of the best cereal I ever had. 'Kokiri Krunchies.' I made a mental not in my head for the next time I went to the supermarket. The cereal was green, but surprisingly very good! After I finished I ran upstairs to check on my little sister Aryll, still sleeping. I put on a smile at the 13 year old, she had a smile on her face herself. But then I turned around and hopped back down and quickly grabbed my backpack, I didn't want to be late for the bus on the last day of school. I opened the wooden door and took in the outdoors, even though we're in the middle of Castletown, we lived across from a beautiful natural reserve. They even have Kikwi's and Deku Scrub's there.

Once I reached the bus stop, I noticed I was the first one there! That was a first! Well, I did sprint. I placed myself down on the glass bench, thinking about all my best school friends I had made during my Freshman year, and some I knew since elementary school. After all, I probably wouldn't see all them that often. Such as Shiek, the hilarious and overreacting but still smart friend who think's he's a Ninja. And what about Dark and Mikau, the inseparable duo, despite their huge differences, Mikau the loud and boisterous and Dark, the quiet and, er, sometimes rude.

Of course you can't forget Saria, the girl with green hair, originally a Kokiri, actually! And, um, I think she has a crush on me but smartly keeps it to herself and herself only. She always has a smile on her face. One of her friends, also mine, happens to be Nabooru Spirit, of the Gerudo race. Her skin is very heavily tanned and she always has an upbeat spirit, not to mention she's a tomboy that's amazing at sports. She's especially good at soccer. She was the girl's soccer team's hero.

Then, of course, there's Midna. A rather close friend, I met her in 5th grade when she first moved in. She's usually very happy and also a little…crazy. Midna's a Twili, long long ago they say Twili came from a forgotten place known as the Twilight Realm.

My other friends include Malon Lon Lon, (Mal-Pal as all her friends call her.) The cheery red-head whose father owns this extremely good Milk company, just called Lon Lon.  
They say there milk come's only from the rare 'Pink Cow' but no one knows for sure, they keep it a secret. Even Malon doesn't know. Anyway, um did I mention Marin to you? She's a very beautiful but nonetheless nice girl, and even she is pretty…I guess my heart kinda lies with someone else. That someone else being Zelda Harkinian of course. To me, she's the most wonderful and kind thing I've ever set eyes on, her snow white teeth and long, soft brown hair and delicate features, but don't be mistaken, she's the star tennis player at this school, even has her own sponsor. I've known for my whole life, really, our parent's our great friends.

"Linky, what are you doing?" A sweet little voice asked but caught me day dreaming.

"Huh! Who's there!" I jump down in a battle position looking around until I spot- oh.

"Liiiink," Aryll looks up at me, even I have to admit she looks so adorable with her little bright blond…ponytail? That's new…what happened to pig-tails? "Aryll, it's only…" I glimpse at my watch. "… 5:34 in the morning, why are you here!" I look down at her, frowning.

"Well, I got up REAL early for no reason and the noticed that-that THE KOKIRI KRUNCHIES ARE GONE!" Oh, just that good cereal, I though. How many bowls did I have? "Um, Ary…I kinda…well I'm gonna get more later…" I manage a chuckle, she may be my lil' sis…but she's menacing!

"You-you didn't eat them…did you!" Her jaw dropped, she looked up at me dumbfounded. "How. Dare. You."

"Er…" I faltered for a moment, looking for a distraction. "Aryll, you should probably go back now, other kid's are coming…and Shiek!" Well, I knew he doesn't come to this stop, but Aryll doesn't. She also secretly has a crush on him. "Eek! I can't let him see me like this!" Gesturing at her worn out pajamas. She was gone in the blink of an eye. "Heh."

**Zelda's POV**

Whew, finally here, the last day of school, I thought as I sat down on a grey leather seat. Today was the last day for me as a sophomore here at Hyrule High. I was sitting in the very back of a white bus lined with small yellow Triforces. 'Boy, those Kokiri Krunchies taste good.' I thought of the cereal I had this morning. People around me were all whooping and screaming, like they usually do on this day.

I fiddled with the calculator the bus Driver gave me as a gift. It represented a piece of chocolate. 'Ooh, good thing I brought this!' I looked in my backpack only to find a screwdriver I had never once used. I decided to dismantle the calculator, they say it's kinda like dismantling a bomb. Hey, always be prepared to dismantle nuclear bombs!

'Well that was easy!" I smiled proudly at the feat I had accomplished. All the wires were hanging out of the plastic encasing. 'Now I just need to figure out how to put it back together…' But just then I noticed a familiar face enter the bus. Midna. I set down my stuff as she took a seat across from me and waved a quick hello, but she just glanced. That's when I got a better look at her facial expression. There was only one word to describe her mood: Gloomy. She had huge dark circles under her large round and halfway shut eyes. Her mouth drooped downward in a sad expression. Not really fitting for this day if you ask me.

"M-Mid?" I ask her, worry in my features.

"It's me." Was her response. Her voice is like a demented fucked up hiss.

"Midna." I said more sternly.

"Yeah, that's m-my name." She says rather rudely without looking up at my face. Something is definitely wrong.

"What's wrong?" I refrain from saying her name due to her last two responses.

"Nothin." She tries saying casually but fails miserably.

"Midna." Oops, I said her name.

"Hmm, t-that's m-me." Haha. There's an awkward silence for about 2 minutes. What could Midna possibly be hiding from me? We both just stare out the window, both thinking…Well, I assume Midna's thinking anyway.

"What's Wrong." I ask sternly in more of a sentence format than a question after I regain myself.

"Y-you really wanna know?" She finally looks up at me. I just nod my head weakly. Do I?

She sighs and starts, "I'm losing my apartment." Then she immediately focuses her attention back at the floor, wincing.

"W-W-Wait, WHAT!" I scream after taking in what she said. "You're Kidding, right!" She just tries smiling and slowly shakes her head. Well, I guess the last day of school isn't all fun and games, I thought as a familiar face enters the bus. Link.

ooooooooooo

Well, that was the short intro. Remember, that was JUST and intro.

Review?

Review. No really, if your a writer, you know how good it feels to get a review, if not, it feels like the most wonderful thing in the world, people are reading your work! And now reviewing is easier than ever. So, Review. Oh, and I'm going to Cape Cod so next chapter won't be up for, hmm, maybe more than two weeks?


End file.
